Sonhos ou Pesadelos?
by Paty-chan
Summary: Ben fica preso dentro da sua prória mente e o único modo de sair é enfrentando seus maiores medos.Será que poderá contar com a ajuda de Gwen e Kevin?
1. Aniversário

**Nota:fic dedicada à Mary-chan,minha maninha querida! *_***

_Capítulo 01 – Aniversário_

Kevin olhou incrédulo para o papel que jazia no painel do carro, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. A letra confusa pertencia a Ben e dizia o seguinte: "_Dia 10 é meu aniversário, queria comemorar com você e a Gwen. Se não puder ir, me avise." _

Pela primeira vez, alguém o convidava para comemorar um aniversário. Durante toda a sua infância, nunca tinha passado por essa experiência. Nem mesmo na adolescência, uma vez que foi trancado no Vácuo Nulo por muitos anos.

Isso podia ser interessante, admitiu. Não podia perder a oportunidade. Ele pegou o celular no bolso da calça jeans e ligou para o amigo...

-Hã? –a voz do outro lado da linha era sonolenta.

-Acorda Benjy! –o moreno berrou, animadamente.

-Ah é você? –reclamou, frustrado. –Que droga...O que você quer?

-É assim que você trata seu amigo? –Kevin disse paternalmente. -E fale merda, ao invés de droga.

-Tá, tanto faz...Você sabe que horas são? –ele parecia irritado.

-Não. –respondeu sarcasticamente, olhando para o relógio no painel do carro.

-São três e meia da manhã Kevin! –Ben grunhiu, ainda tomado pelo sono. –Fala logo, quero voltar a dormir, se possível.

-Sério? Desculpe, não queria te acordar...-não conseguiu segurar o riso. –Você deve estar com uma cara péssima, todo remelento!

-Ah cala a boca! –ele retrucou, a voz mais animada. –Agora estou sem sono, merda.

-Olha, finalmente aprendeu a falar que nem gente! –outro comentário maldoso.

-Tá querendo dizer que estou falando que nem você, né? –Ben disse, um ruído no fundo da ligação. –Vou tentar dormir de novo cara, tenho teste de manhã.

-Ei Benjy, vou ao aniversário. Eu levo as bebidas! -Kevin comentou rapidamente antes de desligar.

Todo ano, Benjamin Tennyson dava uma festa para celebrar seu aniversário. Contudo, aquela seria diferente das outras. Completamente especial: iria comemorar sua maioridade. E isso significava algo próprio. Sem familiares distantes pegando no pé, sem cortesia para as visitas, sem outras pessoas destruindo a decoração...Apenas ele, Gwen e Kevin.

Ainda não tinha certeza sobre o que iria realmente fazer, mas desde que estivesse acompanho deles, não existia tempo ruim.

—X—

-Feliz Aniversário, Ben. –Julie disse, esboçando um sorriso gentil. –Parabéns pela maioridade.

-Ah, obrigado. –ele agradeceu, sentindo que o rosto corava. –Então, você não vai treinar hoje?

-Decidi que não...Queria assistir seu jogo, posso? –a japonesa colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha, timidamente.

-C-Claro, sem problemas.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, o capitão do time se aproximou, arrastando Ben para o campo. Teriam uma partida decisiva e não podia esperar que seu goleiro terminasse a conversa com a garota.

O dono do Omnitrix sentiu o frio percorrendo a espinha, mas não era uma sensação ruim. Pelo contrário, era a adrenalina estimulando as células para o que estava por vir. A tarde em Bellwood estava realmente fantástica e o por do sol, animou os jogadores.

O universo parecia estar conspirando a favor de Ben. O jogo fora difícil, o adversário realmente soube jogar e comandou até os últimos minutos do segundo tempo, quando o time de Ben virou o placar.

Seu time além de ter ganhado a partida, foi chamado para participar do campeonato estadual. No momento que segurou a taça sobre a cabeça, o mundo havia parado para ele.

Todos berravam seu nome, admirando-o como um deus. Aquilo era maravilhoso, nunca tinha sido o centro das atenções dessa maneira. No meio da multidão, percebeu que Julie sorria e acenava para ele.

Ben sentia que tudo era possível, nada poderia detê-lo. Porém sua visão turvou aos poucos, uma voz muito alta deixava-o surdo, conforme o cenário se desintegrava em névoa...

-Está na hora de acordar, Bellwood! Uma linda manhã de sexta-feira espera por você! Hoje, dia ensolarado e calor de 30 graus! –o locutor da rádio anunciava, vibrante. –Você está sintonizado na BW FM e essas são as noticias: durante a madrugada...

O adolescente praguejou o despertador, dando um soco no botão da energia, desligando-o. Aquela cena do jogo havia sido apenas um sonho. Julie não estava caída de amores por ele e não queria ver sua partida.

Sentiu-se frustrado por alguns minutos, até que sua mente recordou que era o dia mais importante do ano. Mais importante que Dia de Ação de Graças ou Quatro de Julho...Era o seu aniversário!

-Finalmente...Posso fazer o que eu quiser! –disse a si mesmo, animadamente. -Primeiro dia com 18 anos, ai vou eu!

Carl e Sandra olharam boquiabertos o bom humor do filho, que se sentava à mesa sem reclamar. Normalmente, durante as manhãs, era praticamente impossível agüentá-lo.

-Feliz Aniversário querido! –a mãe disse tentando segurar as lágrimas de felicidade, enquanto colocava o café da manhã na mesa. –Cardápio especial hoje...

-Panquecas! –Ben exclamou, ao ver a pilha enorme no prato. –Valeu mãe, elas parecem deliciosas.

-Filho, nós te amamos muito... Desejamos-te tudo de bom. –o pai abraçou o filho, emocionado.

O adolescente praticamente engoliu as panquecas, de tão rápido que comeu. Estava atrasado e não queria levar uma advertência, tinha estourado o limite de atrasos. Provavelmente a diretora iria mandá-lo para casa, com uma suspensão, se chegasse na terceira aula como sempre fazia.

Enquanto pedalava pelo caminho habitual, viu um borrão negro atravessando o céu, deixando um rastro de fumaça. Ben não deu muita atenção e continuou seu trajeto, até que um forte tremor de terra o fez cair da bicicleta.

-Mas o que...? _–_olhou ao redor, confuso.

As pessoas na calçada seguraram-se no que estava ao alcance, para não se machucarem. Os carros brecaram repentinamente no meio da via, para evitar acidentes. O fenômeno durou apenas alguns segundos, mas foi o suficiente para deixar os cidadãos de Bellwood preocupados. Isso não era comum naquela região do país.

Ben conseguiu chegar no colégio em cima da hora, apesar do pequeno imprevisto. Quando entrou na sala, foi recebido por Gwen.

-Ah, pensei que não viesse! –ela deu um abraço apertado no primo. –Feliz Aniversário!

Entregou um pacote, embrulhado em papel listrado de preto e verde. Ele sentou-se para abrir com cuidado, parecia ser frágil. Ao ver o conteúdo, os lábios formaram um sorriso de satisfação.

Gwen escreveu uma carta com cinco folhas frente e verso, que estava dentro de um envelope. Havia também um pequeno álbum de fotos e o distintivo de encanador do Vô Max.

-Antes de ele partir, pediu para lhe entregar. Disse que você faria bom uso. –ela disse, referindo-se ao distintivo. –Então, como se sente com 18 anos?

-Sei lá... É a mesma coisa. –ele sorriu, guardando os presentes na mochila. –Você sentiu o tremor?

-Sim, não faço idéia do que possa ter acontecido. –a ruiva comentou, sentando na cadeira ao lado. –Então, Kevin disse se poderia nos encontrar?

-Aquele babaca me acordou três e meia da manhã!

-Sério? –ela não conseguiu segurar a risada.

-Isso não tem graça, sabia?! Você ri porque não foi o seu celular que tocou no meio da noite...

Eles pararam de conversar no instante em que o professor de matemática chegou, anunciando que o teste seria aplicado naquela aula e que os alunos precisavam arrumar as carteiras.


	2. Paradox

_Capítulo 02 – Paradox_

Ben não acreditou, ao sair do colégio, que Kevin o esperava no estacionamento. O Camaro verde com listras pretas estava lá, e o dono sentado no capô, com cara de mal.

-Assim você vai fazer sucesso com as meninas... –ele comentou, aproximando-se. –E aí, o que veio fazer aqui?

-Meu charme de canalha é irresistível...-o moreno comentou, passando a mão pelos cabelos.-Vamos dar uma volta, precisamos comemorar seu aniversário!

-Você não muda nunca né, Kevin? –Gwen disse, olhando-o de cima baixo. –Aonde pretende ir?

-Depende do aniversariante, eu tava pensando em sairmos pra beber, mas _você_ não bebe...-ele respondeu, encarando a ruiva.

-Antes de qualquer coisa, vamos ao ? Estou morrendo de fome e quero comer Chilli Fries. –Ben afirmou, abrindo a parta do carona e entrando no carro.

Depois de alguns minutos, o trio se encontrava na lanchonete mais badalada pelos adolescentes de Bellwood. Nada era mais gostoso do que uma porção gigante de Chilli Fries com Smoothie de Ovomaltine.

Kevin resolveu comer um sanduíche gigante e Gwen pediu um sundae de chocolate e nozes.

-Ei, Benjy, olhe pra cá! –o moreno pediu, com canudos de refrigerante no nariz.

-Pára Kevin, não consigo mais rir...Minha barriga dói! –Ben comentou, gargalhado.

-Como você consegue fazer isso? –a ruiva disse, secando as lágrimas provocadas pelo riso.

-Ah...Não é tão difícil assim...-ele tirou os canudos e continuou a comer. –Então, depois daqui o que faremos?

-Hhhmm...Não...

Antes que Ben continuasse a falar, foi interrompido pelo surgimento repentino de Paradox. Eles já haviam se encontrado antes, quando foram investigar uma antiga base militar afastada da cidade.

Esse cientista inventou uma espécie de máquina do tempo, mas por causa de problemas técnicos, acabou sendo sugado pelo portal dimensional que abriu e agora pode viajar pelo tempo e atualmente age como um guardião da linha temporal.

-Olá, meus jovens! –ele disse triunfante, olhando para o trio. –Parabéns pelo aniversário Benjamin. 18 anos não é?

-Como sabe? –o dono do Omnitrix comentou, com molho de Chilli Fries na bochecha.

-Esqueceu que sou um viajante do tempo, meu caro? –o homem sorriu, com ar de superior.-Ah, antes que eu esqueça, você está todo sujo.

-Por que não senta com a gente? –Kevin ofereceu, engolindo um pedaço do sanduíche. –Se você conseguir suportar a imagem do Benjy comendo...

-Oh, sim, sem problemas. –ele sentou-se, colocando seu pacote de balas na mesa.

-Então, o que aconteceu dessa vez, Paradox? –Gwen perguntou, terminando de comer o sundae.

-Como a senhorita é perspicaz! –o cientista comentou, comendo uma bala. –Vocês sentiram algum tremor hoje cedo?

-Sim...-os adolescentes responderam ao mesmo tempo.

-Uma nave alienígena caiu na cidade e vocês devem averiguar, pelo que me lembro existe uma bactéria lá dentro e é altamente mortal para os humanos. –Paradox explicou a situação, não deixando de comer suas balas. –É isso...

-Que belo presente de aniversário hein, Tennyson?! –Kevin comentou maliciosamente, enquanto se levantava. –Vamos chutar a bunda daqueles aliens babacas?

-Obrigada pelas informações Paradox. –a ruiva agradeceu, também se levantando.

-Vamos lá! –Ben espreguiçou o corpo depois de ficar em pé e acenou para o cientista, enquanto saia da lanchonete. –Gwen...Posso fazer uma pergunta?

-Claro...

-O que é perspicaz?

—X—

Kevin dirigiu o Camaro até o local onde a suposta nave alienígena havia caído. Ficava numa área afastada do centro da cidade e isso era uma vantagem para o grupo. Quando esses fenômenos aconteciam perto das pessoas, além terem de se preocupar com os aliens, tinham que cuidar dos civis, para que não se machucassem.

Muitas vezes esse trabalho duplo era estressante, porque nem sempre os outros entendiam que eles estavam lá para ajudar. Alguns pensavam que também eram seres do mal e acabavam atrapalhando mais do que ajudando.

A nave havia feito uma aterrissagem forçada. Isso podia ser facilmente identificado, por causa do rastro que destruição que havia atrás dos escombros. As árvores quebradas, a terra revirada e ainda tinha fumaça saindo de algumas partes metálicas da nave.

-Wow! –o moreno comentou, com os olhos arregalados. –Esse alien definitivamente comprou a carteira! Olha só, ele destruiu metade do morro!

-Vamos chegar mais perto para ver o que aconteceu...-Ben saiu do veiculo, tampando os olhos do sol.

-Vou rastrear alguma forma de vida...-Gwen fechou os olhos, se concentrado. Depois de alguns segundos vasculhando, achou um sinal bem fraco. –Acho que encontrei alguma coisa ali... –ela apontou para a cabine. –Talvez seja o que estamos procurando.

Kevin absorveu a matéria que compunha as peças da nave e abriu espaço por entre os escombros. Tudo ia muito bem, até que deram de cara com um escudo de força. A tecnologia empregada nesse sistema de proteção era altamente potente, para um planeta como a Terra. Isso mostrava que aquela nave pertencia a um mundo distante da Via Láctea.

-O que vamos fazer agora? Não podemos forçar a passagem.

-Por que não? –o moreno perguntou. –A única coisa que pode acontecer é voarmos para bem longe, fora isso não vamos morrer.

-Ok, eu vou então.

Ben se transformou em Humongossaur e forçou a passagem pela barreira. O campo era muito resistente e isso demandou ainda mais os poderes do Omnitrix. Demorou alguns minutos para poder finalmente atravessar o escudo.

Ao entrar na cabine, percebeu que havia um pequeno frasco lacrado, ao lado de dois corpos de alienígenas despedaçados. Aquilo deveria ser a tal bactéria que Paradox comentou. Alterando mais uma vez sua forma, Ben agora era SwampFire. A melhor maneira de acabar com qualquer ameaça que o frasco poderia representar, era queimar seu conteúdo. Com o fogo que produzia, queimou o recipiente, até não restar mais nada além de cinzas.

No momento em que Ben voltava transformado em Humungossaur, a barreira parecia instável e começou a rachar em alguns pontos. Se ficasse ali, o adolescente poderia se machucar. Reunindo toda a força que possuía, abriu uma saída e tentou escapar.

Kevin e Gwen observavam toda a ação bastante preocupados, temiam que algo acontecesse com Ben no final. Quando menos esperavam, o escudo se rompeu e explodiu violentamente, lançando pedaços da nave em todas as direções. Cada um se protegeu da melhor maneira que pôde.

-Alguém se machucou? –Kevin perguntou, se levantando.

-Eu não... –ela ainda estava um pouco tonta, mas não se feriu. –Ben, você está ok? Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Omnitrix? A explosão foi forte...

-...

-Estou achando você muito distante, Ben. Tem certeza de que não se machucou?

-Hã? –ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo, sentiu-se perdido. –Você não tinha morrido, Gwen?

-O que?! –a ruiva não acreditou no que ouviu. –Kevin, acho que ele bateu a cabeça durante a explosão.

-É...Melhor ir ao hospital. –o moreno respondeu, segurando Ben no colo.

-Mas...Você tinha morrido Gwen! E você sumiu, Kevin! –ele continuou falando, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem. –Estou falando sério!

-Acho que você anda comendo Chilli Fries demais...


	3. Deja vú

_Capitulo 03 – Dejá vu_

Depois de tomar um banho relaxante e quente, Ben sentou-se na cama, observando os presentes que havia ganhado naquele dia. Até mesmo Kevin lhe deu uma lembrança, era uma pequena caixinha preta.

Ao abrir, encontrou uma corrente com um cadeado. Lembrou que aquele era o colar que o moreno costumava usar quando se conheceram. Não fazia tanto tempo, mas parecia pertencer a uma época distante.

A carta de Gwen era longa, mas repleta de sentimentos. Foi bom saber que era tão querido pela sua prima e que amadureceram juntos, se tornaram melhores amigos com o passar do tempo.

O distintivo do vô Max fora guardado com muito carinho no bolso da jaqueta, agora sempre usaria como se fosse seu. Nunca conseguiria esquecer o quanto aquilo representava para ele. O sono veio rápido e em menos de dois minutos, encontrava-se dormindo profundamente, chegando a roncar.

Acordou no meio da noite, com um barulho na janela. Ainda zonzo Ben se levantou e abriu-a, percebendo que Kevin estava lá em baixo, ao lado do carro.

-Ei, desce aqui, preciso falar com você! –o moreno falou o mais baixo que pôde, não queria acordar os vizinhos.

-Espera aí!

Ben transformou-se em Big Chill e voou de encontro ao amigo, que possuía um sorriso malicioso estampado nos lábios.

-Você adora me acordar de madrugada né? –ele voltou à forma humana, vestindo apenas calça de moletom.

-Como você descobriu? –o outro colocou a mão sobre o peito, fingindo estar magoado com as palavras do amigo. –Coloca uma camisa, vamos sair.

-O que? Acho que você não tem relógio...

-Realmente, quando é pra te encher o saco, não tenho hora. –Kevin disse, dando um sorriso sarcástico. –Mas não vim aqui pra isso, coloca uma camisa e vam'bora.

Depois de alguns minutos de espera, Ben voltou ao carro. Usava uma blusa verde, um casaco preto, calça jeans e um par de adidas. Parecia estar com um pouco de sono ainda, porém a empolgação aos poucos acabava com qualquer desejo de dormir.

-Aonde vamos?

-É segredo...-o moreno entrou no Camaro, abrindo a porta do carona. –Senta aí...

Ben percebeu que havia um silencio incomodo no carro e isso o deixava constrangido. Parecia que Kevin gostaria de dizer alguma coisa, mas se mantinha calado, apertado o volante.

-Então...Ham..-o dono do Omnitrix limpou a garganta. –Obrigado pelo presente.

-Ah, de nada. Machucou quando joguei a caixinha na sua cabeça?

-Não, nem um pouco... –ele ainda podia sentir um galo perto da nuca. –Por que você me deu o colar?

-Me deu vontade, ta?! –Kevin comentou, fazendo uma curva fechada.

-Eu só queria saber o motivo! Até parece que perguntei algo tão íntimo assim...

-Apenas me lembrei esses dias, que você comentou na época que achava meu colar legal. –o moreno respondeu a contra gosto, não parando para respirar. –Achei que você ia gostar de ganhar como presente. Satisfeito?

-Ok...Tudo bem.

O Camaro foi estacionado na frente de um pequeno galpão na área industrial de Bellwood. O lugar não era realmente onde Ben achou que poderia estar naquela noite. Pensou até que Kevin ia levá-lo para uma boate ou coisa parecia, entretanto nunca imaginou estar em um galpão.

Mas decidiu não argumentar muito, porque o moreno exibia um olhar homicida, caso fosse perguntado o porquê estarem ali. Sendo assim, entrou no lugar, tentando se acostumar com a escuridão do interior.

Conseguiu apenas distinguir formas estranhas e isso o assustou. Quando menos esperava, as luzes foram acessas e ouviu apenas um berro coletivo:

-FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO BEN!

-Hã? –ele olhou a sua volta, não acreditando.

Várias pessoas queridas estavam lá: sua prima, filhos de Encanadores, alienígenas que eram seus parceiros...Era maravilhoso ver tantas peças importantes de sua vida ali, todavia, faltava alguém. Por mais que Ben estivesse radiante, sentia saudades imensas de seu avô.

Desde que o idoso foi tragado para o Vácuo Nulo, achou que não suportaria viver naquela angustia por muito tempo. Travou uma batalha interna, para se convencer que de que Max não gostaria de vê-lo sofrer.

Sabia de seus deveres e que deveria ser forte, que não podia fraquejar em momento algum. Mas era difícil, ainda mais para um adolescente que ainda está crescendo. Era muita responsabilidade para um garoto com 18 anos.

-Estava procurando por mim, Ben? –uma voz masculina perguntou.

No momento em que ele se virou para ver quem era, seu coração gelou dentro do peito. Isso era uma brincadeira de mau gosto, uma espécie de alucinação causada pelo excesso de Chilli Fries antes de dormir, só podia ser isso.

Felizmente, era verdade.

-VOVÔ! –ele saiu correndo e se atirou nos braços do senhor de meia idade, que o abraçou longamente.

Por muito tempo, Ben achou que esse momento nunca mais fosse acontecer. Como era bom sentir o cheirinho da camisa havaina do velho, suas mãos sempre quentes fazendo carinho nos cabelos, a voz levemente rouca gargalhando, ao ver a emoção do neto...

-Como...? –não conseguia segurar as lágrimas.

-É uma longa história, mas tive ajuda de Gwen e Kevin. –Max respondeu, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. –Então, vamos comemorar seu aniversário ou ficar chorando?

-É muito bom ver você de novo, vô. –a ruiva comentou, também chorando. –Você fez muita falta...

-Prometo que não vou mais me arriscar daquele jeito. –o senhor colocou a mão sobre o peito, solene. –Foi muito difícil sem vocês por lá...E devo muito a você, Kevin. Ajudou-me a sair...

-Não foi nada...-o moreno sentiu o rosto corar um pouco. –Agora vamos festejar!

A festa seguiu noite adentro, como se não houvesse amanhã. Ben sentiu finalmente que estava completo, não havia mais aquela sensação de vazio dentro do peito. Todos que amava estavam ali, a não ser seus pais, que ainda não sabiam sobre sua "vida dupla".

—X—

Quando estavam deixando o galpão, depois da festa, Ben notou algo brilhando no céu.

-O que será aquilo? –Ben comentou, apontando para o ponto extremamente brilhante. –Será que é uma estrela? Ou será um avião?

-Está muito grande pra ser uma estrela...-Max respondeu, coçando a barba branca.

-Eu...Conheço essa energia... -Gwen disse, não desgrudando os olhos do brilho. –Não pode ser verdade! Acho que pertence ao...

-Mike Morningstar! –Kevin completou a frase, sentindo o corpo tencionar conforme o brilho se aproximava. -Esse rastro purpurinado de traveco não me engana!

Numa velocidade impressionante, o feixe brilhante se chocou contra o solo na frente de grupo, que se protegeu dos estilhaços. Os cabelos loiros de Mike estavam maiores e desalinhados, a face parecia anêmica e o corpo extremamente magro. Nada daquilo lembrava o que ele outrora foi. Era a verdadeira imagem da desolação e sofrimento.

-Ora, ora vejam só... Parece que sua festa está maravilhosa, Ben. –Mike comentou maquiavelicamente, enquanto caminhava na direção do grupo. –Pena que vou ter que estragá-la...

-Não se aproxime dele! –Kevin absorveu o concreto do chão e saiu correndo para acertar o oponente.

-Acho melhor você ficar quieto, Levin!

Morningstar lançou uma onda de energia que grudou na casca de concreto que o moreno criou, sugando seus poderes. Kevin berrava de dor e lentamente se ajoelhava, sentindo seus poderes e a força sendo levados embora. Era diferente da última vez em que encontraram, agora não haviam limites para as maldades que cometia.

-Solte-o agora! –Gwen disse, sem alterar o tom sério da voz. –Ou eu acabo com você.

-Minha querida...Estava morrendo de saudades de você. –Mike largou Kevin no chão, inconsciente.

De uma maneira surpreendente, o adolescente loiro parecia estar rejuvenescendo. A pele ganhava mais cor e parecia menos enrugada, seu corpo ganhava mais peso e massa muscular, contudo a aparência anêmica persistia.

-Venha cá, quero lhe dar um abraço...-ele se aproximava, com os braços estendidos.

-Eu te avisei! –a ruiva ameaçou, lançando bolas de energia na direção dele.

Uma parede brilhante elevou-se do chão, protegendo Mike dos ataques e absorveu sua energia. Isso reanimou ainda mais o corpo dele, que não apresentava mais os sinais de desgaste.

-Obrigado, Gwen. Agora meu poder foi restabelecido. –o loiro sorriu de modo sarcástico. –Pena que você não estará ao meu lado quando eu governar o mundo...

Com essa frase, ela foi lançada no ar para muito longe, por um raio extremamente forte de luz. Max correu para o trailer, tentando achar alguma arma que fosse capaz de mandar Morningstar para o Vácuo Nulo. Nesse meio tempo, os filhos de Encanadores se transformaram em sua metade alienígena para conter os ataques de Mike.

Aproveitando que o inimigo estava ocupado demais combatendo os outros, Ben correu na direção de Kevin e tentou acordá-lo.

-Você se machucou muito?

-Não... –o moreno se sentou, ainda tonto. –E Gwen?

Assim que Kevin fez a pergunta, Ben sentiu o corpo gelar. Toda aquela situação era tão...Familiar. Quando estava a dez passos do corpo de sua prima que jazia no chão, a sensação aumentou ainda mais, quase o sufocando.

O barulho do tênis no concreto enquanto corria na direção do corpo...Suas mãos balançando Gwen, que não respondia a nenhum de seus apelos...O filete de sangue que escorria da têmpora direita e que se misturava com o cabelo ruivo dela...O soco de raiva de Kevin contra o chão e seu berro desesperado de ódio e raiva...

Por que? Por que aquilo tudo estava acontecendo?

Tinha que ser mentira. Não podia ser verdade. Gwen não poderia ter morrido daquela forma...Não mesmo. Sim, é um pesadelo. Claro, só pode ser. É a única explicação plausível.

Ben percebeu que lágrimas quentes escorriam e molhavam o rosto. Ao levantar, seu olhar encontrou o de Kevin.

-Eu vou matar Mike. –o moreno afirmou, seu maxilar duro de raiva. –Não tente me impedir.

Ele pensou em dizer alguma coisa, mas sua boca abriu e fechou, completamente mudo. Não conseguia falar nada, as palavras morriam na garganta. Ficou apenas observando seu melhor amigo correndo de encontro ao inimigo, usando de toda a sua força.

-Isso parece o _Dejá vu_ do meu pior pesadelo...-Ben constatou, ao saber dos movimentos de Kevin, antes mesmo dele aplicá-los.

E o pior de tudo é que o dono do Omnitrix, de alguma maneira conhecia o final daquele encontro com Morningstar. Mesmo assim, queria acreditar que poderia ser diferente. Que o inimigo não iria fugir, que não iria perder sua prima...


	4. Despedidas

_Capítulo 04 – Despedidas_

Ben colocou lentamente o terno preto, sem motivação. O tempo ensolarado era o total oposto do que sentia por dentro. Se a atmosfera pudesse expressar o que seu coração sentia, provavelmente estaria caindo uma chuva gelada e as nuvens cobriram todo o céu, com tons escuros de cinza.

Por mais que desejasse chorar, não havia mais lágrimas para derramar. Estava exausto e não queria pensar muito sobre o que acontecia ao seu redor. Para suportar toda essa situação, ele preferiu se fechar em seu mundo particular.

Nos mundo dos pensamentos, Gwen ainda estava viva e sorridente. Nunca soube de fato o que sentia por ela, se era uma grande amizade ou algo a mais. De qualquer maneira, era uma pessoa importante e que não poderia ser substituída.

"Ninguém é substituível..." Ben disse a si mesmo, corrigindo a linha de raciocínio.

Deixou o quarto e desceu as escadas, chegando na sala. Kevin estava sentado no sofá, parecia pensativo. Os dois se olharam e sem dizer uma palavra, saíram da casa e entraram no Camaro.

Dessa vez não ligaram o rádio, não gargalharam das piadas que faziam e não pararam no Mr. Smoothie. Dessa vez, não havia Gwen. E dali em diante, nunca mais haveria.

—X—

O portão de ferro trabalhado guardava a entrada do cemitério de Bellwood. Eles entraram e rumaram até o túmulo da saudosa amiga. O enterro aconteceu horas atrás, mas preferiram fazer algo separado dos outros familiares.

Os três tinham uma relação mais profunda que a maioria das pessoas podia compreender. E isso não seria interrompido pela morte, pelo contrário. O sentimento que palpitava em seus corações era ainda maior, a chama da amizade ardia com tanta força que chegava a doer.

Ben sentia isso na alma. O amor que nutria por Gwen, não importando a natureza, se remexia no peito e causava falta de ar. Queria tanto colocar para fora, mas não sabia como e tinha medo de acabar destruindo algo tão belo com palavras efêmeras.

-Trouxe rosas amarelas...Gwen. –Kevin disse, sua voz era rouca e profunda.

O moreno depositou o buquê imenso sobre a grama verde, em frente a lapide, de maneira delicada. Seus olhos exibiam contornos vermelhos, indicando que havia chorado muito na noite anterior, mas não desejava conversar sobre isso.

Nunca soube como lidar com essas situações e se achava incomodado com a morte. Era duro pensar que não poderia ver mais aquele sorriso novamente, não poder cheirar o perfume delicado que a pele de Gwen exalava ou então ter sua companhia no banco do carona.

E o que faria agora? Sentiu-se completamente perdido. Era ela que unia o grupo e equilibrava as forças tão opostas que ele e Ben representavam. Não existia nada que pudesse trazê-la de volta. Nenhuma tecnologia alienígena era capaz de realizar seu desejo.

-O que vamos fazer? –ele perguntou, percebendo que a voz saiu grossa demais.

-Não sei. Uma parte de mim quer acabar com o Mike, mas isso não vai trazê-la de volta. –Ben respondeu, olhando para as nuvens que atravessavam o céu lentamente.

-É...Mas não consigo pensar na idéia de que ele está por ai, livre e impune. –Kevin comentou, segurando o amigo pelos ombros. –Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa!

-Eu sei como você se sente...-sua voz era calma e controlada.

-Não Ben, você não sabe o ódio que sinto por ele. -os olharem se encontraram. –Você não sabe.

-Não podemos passar o resto de nossas vidas remoendo isso dentro de nós. –o dono do Omnitrix sentiu que a pressão aumentava nos ombros. –Ela não ia gost...

-FODA-SE! –ele berrou, largando Ben e virando-se de costas. –NÃO ADIANTA FAZER SUPOSIÇÕES! ELA NÃO ESTÁ AQUI!

-Kevin...

-NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ISSO!

-Calma...Vamos conversar. –ele se aproximou, colocando a mão nas costas do amigo. –Calma...

-Ela...Não está aqui...Nunca mais vai...Voltar.

Ben nunca acreditou que poderia ver Kevin chorando. Toda a imagem de dureza e autoconfiança desmoronou, revelando uma pessoa frágil e de certo modo sentimental. Ficou ali, ao lado do amigo, que não conseguia parar de chorar, enquanto sol se deitava no horizonte.

-Eu vou atrás dele sim, Ben. Me desculpe, sei que você não vai me apoiar, mas preciso acabar com a vida dele. –Kevin disse, seu semblante sério. –Ela também não iria concordar, se eu ficar parado, vou enlouquecer.

-Kev...Espere!

-Adeus, Benjy.

Sem espera por uma resposta, o moreno deu um abraço de despedida no amigo e saiu do cemitério.

-KEVIN! –Ben berrou a plenos pulmões, enquanto corria para alcançá-lo. –NÃO, POR FAVOR! VOLTE...NÃO FAÇA ISSO! KEVIN!

Porém era tarde demais, os pneus do Camaro soltaram uma leve fumaça conforme Kevin acelerava o carro e partia. Mais uma vez, Ben estava sozinho. Perdeu seu melhor amigo e a prima em menos de dois dias.

Por que a vida estava sendo tão dura com ele? Será que não foi bom o suficiente?

Caiu de joelhos na grama extremamente verde do cemitério e deixou que as lágrimas escorressem uma vez mais pelo seu rosto. Seu emocional já estava devastado o suficiente e não queria ter que sentir mais nada. Desejou arrancar tudo aquilo do peito e jogar no lixo, se livrar do peso que torturava seus ombros.

"Cheguei ao meu limite, não suporto mais nada..." sussurrou para si mesmo, ao ver que as estrelas começavam a aparecer no céu escuro.

—X—

Kevin não olhou para trás, não havia o que olhar. Não restava nada além de dor e sofrimento em Bellwood. Sair da cidade era garantir que a insanidade não se tornasse sua companheira. Mesmo que estivesse fugindo, não se importava com o que os outros poderiam pensar.

Mike Morningstar não quis saber sua opinião quando tirou a vida de Gwendolyn, de maneira tão brutal. Pelo contrário, ele esmagou e pisou em cima de tudo que Kevin construiu, como um caminhão demolindo uma casa habitada.

O que restava agora eram apenas escombros, do que um dia já foi um coração cheio de sentimentos bons. Demorou tanto tempo, para finalmente perdoar Ben e deixar de lado o passado negro. Mas agora tudo o que rejeitou e escondeu voltou à tona. Como o petróleo contamina o mar, o ódio e rancor manchavam o coração turbulento de Kevin.

"Não existe volta, de agora em diante, estou sozinho." refletiu, conforme se afastava de Bellwood.


	5. Assombrado

_Capítulo 05 – Assombrado_

Ben resolveu voltar para casa a pé, assim poderia eliminar a energia acumulada. Seus passos eram lentos e despreocupados, como se não tivesse pressa para chegar em casa, o que era verdade.

Sentia-se deslocado no meio das pessoas que atravessam as faixas de pedestres ou andavam pelas calçadas. Parecia que ninguém sabia o que havia acontecido, sendo que para ele, era um fato muito importante.

Como ninguém se importava com a dor que sentia na alma? Por que ninguém se aproximava e perguntava "Está tudo bem?" ou então "Meus pêsames." ?

O adolescente afrouxou a gravata, que parecia enforcá-lo. Tudo o incomodava: a roupa que usava, as pessoas ao redor, o mundo, a vida, céu cheio de estrelas e a lua cheia. Sentia uma imensa necessidade de gritar que nem um lunático, ficar mudo de tanto berrar.

Quando chegou perto de casa, um calafrio percorreu da espinha até a nuca. Era como se existisse alguém o espiando nas trevas, com uma intenção assassina tão forte, que podia apalpá-la. E isso o assustava e muito.

Não era comum se sentir ameaçado, ainda mais sabendo que possuía o Omnitrix. Havia passado por situações piores do que aquelas, ainda quando menino e nunca fraquejou. Porém, dessa vez era diferente... Estava sendo caçado.

-Apareça de uma vez. Não estou com humor para brincadeiras...-ele ameaçou, levantando a voz para o nada.

Seus tóxicos olhos verdes percorriam ao redor, tentando achar quem poderia ser. Entretanto, a escuridão servia como camuflagem perfeita. Ele pensou em até usar o dispositivo alienígena, mas estaria se precipitando.

Acelerou o passo e entrou dentro de casa. O lugar estava vazio, afinal Carl foi consolar o irmão e Sandra foi acompanhar o marido. Na cozinha, havia um bilhete na geladeira, dizendo que a comida estava no microondas e só precisava ser esquentada.

Como a sensação não passava de jeito nenhum, trancou todas as janelas e portas da casa, rumando direto para o quarto. Trancou-se e deitou na cama, com o travesseiro sobre a cabeça. Ben não queria enfrentar nada, não agora que estava sozinho.

Não poderia contar com a força de Kevin ou os escudos protetores de Gwen... Eram tantos sentimentos, tantos pensamentos, que parecia estar sendo tragado para o fundo de poço. Sua água negra o envolvia, o engolia aos poucos, enquanto ele lutava para voltar à superfície.

Justo agora, que o vovô Max voltou...Justo quando pensou que teria sua família novamente unida, todos sorrindo e conversando na mesa da cozinha, durante o almoço de domingo...A esperança de dias melhores foi arranca do seu coração de tal forma que, ainda sangrava muito e parecia demorar séculos para se curar.

Até mesmo Kevin foi embora. A idéia de que ele nunca mais poderia fazer parte da família Tennyson, doeu no peito de Ben. Tudo mudou tão drasticamente e isso entristecia o adolescente, que se sentia inútil.

Mais lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto. Será que um dia poderia parar de chorar? Suas lágrimas chegariam ao fim? Ficou tão exausto de chorar que acabou dormindo. Seu corpo precisava de um descanso, apesar da mente nunca parar de pensar.

—X—

O sol não raiou naquela manhã. Estava encoberto por nuvens extremamente densas e cinzas. Parecia noite em pleno dia, um eterno crepúsculo. Quando Ben abriu a janela e encarou o céu, pensou em Kevin. Será que ele estaria olhando para o mesmo ponto que ele, em outro lugar? Onde ele poderia estar agora?

O dono do Omnitrix resolveu que não iria comer, seu estômago não sentia fome. Carl e Sandra acharam estranho, porém respeitaram o filho. Obrigá-lo a comer seria besteira, isso poderia atrapalhar mais ainda e tornar a situação pior do que já era.

Ben vestiu um conjunto do moletom e foi caminhar um pouco. Precisava fazer algum exercício físico, parar de pensar em tantas coisas. Seu cérebro nunca havia trabalhado tanto antes e parecia estar a ponto de explodir a qualquer minuto.

O corpo se movia de forma mecânica, sem saber exatamente onde estava sendo levado. Ao encarar a placa do parque central de Bellwood, achou que fosse uma boa idéia andar um pouco ali. O lugar estava vazio.

Não havia famílias fazendo piquenique ou cachorros correndo atrás de varetas ou sons de risadas e sentimentos de alegria. O único ser humano no parque era Ben, que continuou andando. A atmosfera parecia ameaçadora, as árvores se assemelhavam a vultos altos e cheios de braços, as sombras pareciam se mover no chão e o lago era uma grande poça de piche.

A umidade no ar crescia rapidamente e dentro de poucos segundos, a chuva caia do céu. Os pingos eram pesados e gelados, encharcando o moletom de Ben. Ele ficou parado no meio da trilha, sentindo a água escorrer pelo rosto e corpo.

Os raios cortavam as nuvens e os trovões faziam o ar vibrar. Entre os flashes de luz, ele viu que havia mais alguém no parque.

-QUEM É?! –berrou inutilmente, sabendo que não obteria resposta.

A sombra não respondeu e começou a avançar na direção de Ben. Ativou o Omnitrix e no momento em que escolhia o alienígena, sentiu algo batendo em seu estômago, o arremessando para longe. Seu corpo escorregou na lama que havia no chão, sujando o moletom e tornando difícil para levantar.

Ben não sabia o que estava acontecendo, o dispositivo parecia não funcionar, um certo tipo de interferência tornava impossível o Omnitrix transformar o adolescente em alienígena. Sendo assim, teria de virar na forma humana. E foi isso que fez.

Saiu correndo na direção do lago, onde poderia contorná-lo e ir direto para o portão e quem sabe, conseguir ajuda. Os músculos das pernas trabalhavam o máximo que podiam, porém o lago parecia nunca estar perto o suficiente.

Ben sentiu o desespero crescer dentro do peito, no momento em que viu a figura indo à sua direção. Ele nunca havia visto nada parecido antes, a criatura era feita de trevas. Era como se fosse apenas o contorno de um ser humano, pintado de preto no interior.

Não existia boca, nem olhos, nem nada...Apenas escuridão.

-O que você quer comigo? –perguntou, tentando se recompor.

Logo após a pergunta, fendas se abriram no rosto da criatura, como se fossem olhos. Eram brancos e contrastavam com o fundo negro. O contorno alongado dava uma impressão de olhar sádico e cheio de loucura. Outra fenda também se abriu, uma espécie de boca. O sorriso maníaco acompanhava o teor psicótico dos olhos e a criatura parecia extremamente perigosa.

-Eu...Desejo a sua vida...-o ser humanóide respondeu, sua voz era lenta e áspera.

-O que?

-Sua vida...Eu desejo...Morra...

De repente, os braços do ser esticaram como tentáculos, Ben tentou escapar, mas de alguma maneira, foi alcançado antes que pudesse começar a correr. A chuva não parava de cair e dificultava ainda mais os movimentos do adolescente, que estava coberto de lama.

A figura o puxava pelo pé, lentamente. Parecia estar se divertindo com o horror que os olhos verdes de Ben emanavam. Desesperado, agarrava na grama, esperando retardar os puxões que sofria. Suas unhas quebravam e começavam a sangrar.

Será que aquele seria o seu fim? Sozinho no meio do nada, sem ninguém para poder ajudá-lo? Realmente, não era assim que imaginava a sua morte...Sempre achou que seria de maneira gloriosa, durante uma batalha para defender a Terra.

Estava com medo, sentia-se covarde por querer de modo tão desesperado a vida. Mas...Não havia com quem se preocupar. Gwen já se fora e Kevin estava em algum lugar do planeta, caçando Mike. Por que então lutar para viver?

Ben largou a grama e deixou que a criatura o arrastasse para perto de si. Os tentáculos agora largavam seu pé e enrolavam no pescoço, apertando-o aos poucos.

O adolescente sentiu o ar ficando rarefeito, as células do corpo adormecendo, as batidas do coração desacelerando, os pulmões respirando cada vez menos...Os olhos já não conseguiam mais manter o foco no rosto da criatura, que gargalhava de satisfação.

Ben percebeu que as últimas lágrimas da sua vida escorriam pela face, misturando-se com as gotas de chuva. Pensou em tantas coisas e ao mesmo tempo em nenhuma. Lembrou dos pais, da infância, das aventuras que viveu até ali, dos ensinamentos do vô Max...E principalmente, sentiu um calor reconfortante ao pensar em Kevin e Gwen.

Seus lábios formavam um fraco sorriso, conforme a vida se esvaia a cada segundo.

-Adeus...-sussurrou antes de mergulhar na escuridão do inconsciente.


	6. Revelação

_Capítulo 06 – Revelação _

Ben sentia-se mergulhado no fundo de sua mente. Será que isso era a morte? De alguma maneira, parecia não ter deixado completamente o corpo...Estava tudo escuro e flutuava no meio do nada, sem saber o que fazer.

O lugar onde se encontrava transmitia a sensação de infinito, não havia limites ou qualquer tipo de barreira. Ao longe, pôde ouvir vozes, que pareciam indefinidas, mas que chamaram a atenção de Ben.

"O que deve ser?"

Decidiu que flutuaria até a origem do barulho. Quem sabe encontraria uma resposta? Enquanto se aproximava, notou que uma luz bem suave brilhava e que as vozes saíam de lá, como se fosse uma passagem.

Conforme ficava mais perto, o brilho se intensificava e chegava a cegá-lo, de tão poderoso. Nesse momento, as vozes eram mais nítidas e pareciam fazer parte de uma conversa entre dois adolescentes, um garoto e uma garota.

Ben reconheceu que pertenciam a Kevin e Gwen, respectivamente. Será que eles estavam do outro lado da luz? Será que também tinham morrido e esperavam por ele no céu? Ele flutuou o mais rápido que pôde e tocou na luz.

De repente, sentiu que seu corpo estava sugado pelo brilho e tudo ficou muito claro, até que a luz se apagou. Percebeu que podia mexer seu corpo e que estava deitado no chão.

Com muito esforço, abriu os olhos. A visão ainda estava turva, porém aos poucos conseguiu enxergar. Gwen estava debruçada sobre ele, seu semblante preocupado, enquanto mexia no corpo do primo. Kevin também demonstrava preocupação, as sobrancelhas levantadas e os olhos alertas.

-Estou achando você muito distante, Ben. Tem certeza de que não se machucou?

-Hã? –ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo, sentiu-se perdido. –Você não tinha morrido, Gwen?

-O que? –a ruiva não acreditou no que ouviu. –Kevin, acho que ele bateu a cabeça durante a explosão.

-É...Melhor ir ao hospital. –o moreno respondeu, segurando Ben no colo.

-Mas...Você tinha morrido Gwen! E você sumiu, Kevin! –ele continuou falando, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem. –Estou falando sério!

-Acho que você anda comendo Chilli Fries demais.

Kevin colocou Ben no banco do carona e apertou o cinto de segurança. No momento em que ligou o carro para partirem, sentiu alguém segurando a manga da sua camisa.

-O que foi? Está se sentindo mal? –perguntou.

-É que...-os tóxicos olhos verdes se encheram de lágrimas. –Eu queria ir para casa...

-Tem certeza Ben? Acho melhor te levarmos ao hospital. –Gwen comentou, colocando a mão no ombro do primo.

-Por favor, quero ir para casa...

-Ok...

Dentro de alguns minutos, o Camaro estava estacionado na frente casa dos Tennyson. Depois de se despedir dos dois, Ben entrou e rumou direto para o quarto. O que poderia ter acontecido? Gwen não morreu e Kevin não sumiu...

Aquilo era mais um truque do seu cérebro? Estava convicto de que morreu pelas mãos da criatura no parque, durante a tempestade. Enquanto pensava em todas as possibilidades possíveis, uma brisa brincou seus cabelos e Paradox surgiu no quarto.

-Ai! Não me assuste desse jeito...-ele comentou, com a mão sobre o peito.

-Ah, desculpe. Não fiz por mal. –o cientista disse, dando um leve sorriso. –Então Ben, como foi a viagem no tempo?

-Viajem? Do que você está falando? –o adolescente o encarou, confuso.

-Acho que ainda não entendeu o que aconteceu, não é? –tirou o saco de balas do bolso e comeu algumas.

-Não...Realmente não estou entendendo mais nada...

-Vou explicar então... –o homem sentou-se em uma cadeira, sério.

"Quando você atravessou aquele campo de força, para poder entrar na cabine da nave, o Omnitrix reagiu com o impacto da explosão... Você foi sugado para dentro da sua própria mente e vagou para inconsciência. Tudo o que viu ou sentiu, era fruto dos seus maiores medos. Isso foi materializado por causa da interferência que o Omnitrix sofreu durante a travessia pelo escudo de energia." –ele terminou a explicação, não deixando de observar a reação do adolescentes.

-Quer dizer que tudo aquilo nunca aconteceu? –Ben perguntou incrédulo.

-Talvez... Não posso afirmar nada por enquanto. A mente é um verdadeiro labirinto, cheio de mistérios e ainda é uma área inexplorada pelos seres humanos. –Paradox afirmou, com o semblante pensativo.

-Mas existe alguma possibilidade, mesmo que remota?

-Creio que sim...Esses eventos pertencem a uma linha do tempo muito distante. Mas desde que Mike Morningstar esteja vivo, sempre há uma possibilidade de se tornar realidade.

-Não consigo acreditar...Foi tudo tão real. –o adolescente olhou para o dispositivo no pulso. –Ele está danificado?

-Não, você voltou à consciência porque a interferência havia acabado. –o cientista examinou o Omnitrix. –Mas evite forçar qualquer situação como fez antes, por via das dúvidas.

-Obrigado...-Ben agradeceu antes de Paradox sumir no ar.

Ele continuou sentado na cama, perplexo. Então a morte de Gwen e o sumiço de Kevin aconteceram no recôncavo de sua mente, no lugar onde a racionalidade não existe. Mesmo assim, poderia ser possível, afinal de contas Mike estava vivo. Preso no Vácuo Nulo, porém vivo. Se Kevin conseguiu escapar, por que Morningstar não poderia?

Essa pergunta martelava Ben...Só de pensar da possibilidade que seus maiores medos pudessem se tornar realidade, sentia calafrios percorrendo o corpo. Resolveu desviar a atenção para algo mais importante e ligou para o celular de Gwen...

-Oi, sou eu.

-Ah, como você está? –ela perguntou, aflita.

-Melhor agora...Preciso conversar com você e o Kevin...

-Estamos perto da sua casa, daqui a dez minutos estaremos na porta. –a garota disse antes de desligar.

Depois de uma pequena espera, Ben ouviu a buzina do Camaro do lado de fora. Ao olhar pela janela e ver que o carro realmente estava ali, sentiu um calor aumentando no peito, eles não haviam partido de sua vida. Desceu as escadas rapidamente e correu, entrando no veiculo na porta de trás.

-Então, para onde vamos? –Kevin perguntou, encarando Ben pelo espelho retrovisor.

-Para o parque...-os tóxicos olhos verdes encontraram os do moreno, que desviou o olhar.

—X—

Alguns minutos mais tarde e o carro fora estacionado na frente do parque de Bellwood. O lugar trazia lembranças inquietantes para Ben, mas achou que ali era o melhor local para explicar com calma tudo o que viu. Ele não sabia por onde começar eram tantos detalhes que vinham a sua mente, que precisou de alguns minutos para raciocinar.

-Então, lembram quando houve aquela explosão? –sua voz era trêmula e indecisa.

-Sim...-eles responderam ao mesmo tempo.

-O Omnitrix acabou sofrendo uma interferência muito forte e acabei sendo sugado para dentro da minha mente... –Ben continuou falando, embora ele mesmo não acreditasse no que dizia.

-Uma espécie de coma? –Kevin perguntou, curioso.

-É...

-Você viu muitas coisas ruins, não é? –Gwen comentou, olhando para o primo, cautelosa. –Está tão pálido.

-É complicado falar sobre isso...-ele respondeu, encarando a grama. –Vou resumir o que aconteceu...

"Para mim, o tempo continuou transcorrendo normalmente, enquanto eu estava aéreo na realidade. Bom, anoiteceu e Kevin me chamou para sair e fomos a um galpão. Vocês haviam preparado uma festa surpresa pra mim e até o vô Max estava lá... Tudo ia muito bem, até que Mike apareceu."

-Mas ele não está no Vácuo Nulo? –o moreno comentou, tentando entender a história.

-É, porém de alguma maneira ele escapou e apareceu na festa. –Ben explicou, sentindo gotas de suor escorrendo pelas têmporas. –Me deixe continuar...

"Ele estava com uma aparência horrenda, como se tivesse envelhecido muito rápido. Então, você Kevin, saiu na direção dele para lutar. Mas Mike absorveu grande parte dos seus poderes e pareceu rejuvenescer com isso. Também absorveu os ataques da Gwen e..." –ele não conseguia falar, as palavras sumiam.

-Eu morri, não foi? –ela completou a frase, com pesar.

Ben não falou nada, apenas confirmou com aceno de cabeça. As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto, conforme lembrava da cena. O corpo dela jogado no chão, com o sangue escorrendo na têmpora... Isso ainda machucava, mesmo sendo apenas ilusão.

-Não precisa continuar, se não quiser. –Kevin disse, colocando uma mão no ombro do amigo.

-Está tudo bem...Eu preciso falar. –ele respondeu, levantando a cabeça e engolindo o choro.

"Mike arremessou Gwen muito longe com um ataque poderoso. Corri para tentar te ajudar, mas já estava morta quando cheguei. Kevin ficou cego de tanta raiva e partiu para cima dele, porém Morningstar fugiu.

Depois disso, fomos ao seu enterro. Foi muito difícil saber que nunca mais poderia vê-la...Enquanto eu e Kevin dávamos nosso último adeus, ele decidiu que caçaria Mike e o faria pagar pelo crime que cometeu..."

-Eu fugi e deixei você sozinho. –Kevin refletiu em voz alta, não acreditando no que ouvia. –Eu fiz isso mesmo?

-Não coloco culpa alguma em você. Sei como se sentia naquele momento. –Ben afirmou sinceramente, encarando-o. –Eu entendo.

-Aconteceu mais alguma coisa? –Gwen perguntou, sentindo-se tonta com a idéia de ouvir sobre a própria morte.

-Bom, sim. Aconteceram coisas horríveis...

"Logo após a partida de Kevin, eu fui para casa e tentei descansar. Estava exausto e não conseguia mais parar de tanto chorar. Quando acordei no dia seguinte, resolvi caminhar um pouco. Achei que o exercício pudesse fazer que meu cérebro parasse de pensar.

Quando cheguei aqui no parque, fui perseguido por uma criatura estranha. Nunca tinha visto antes, não se parecia com um alienígena. Tinha o contorno de um ser humano, mas era feito de trevas. Era como se fosse uma sombra ambulante.

Tentei lutar, mas o Omnitrix não funcionava e tive que fugir. Porém, a criatura foi mais rápida que eu. Ela agarrou meu pé e quando estava perto o suficiente, me estrangulou com seus tentáculos."

-Nossa...-a ruiva sussurrou, impressionada com o relato. –E como você acordou?

-Não sei, depois que fui estrangulado acordei dentro da minha mente. –Ben franziu as sobrancelhas tentando lembrar. –Eu vi uma luz ao longe e quando toquei nela, acabei acordando.

-Eu realmente tenho medo do que acontece na sua mente Tennyson. Acho que você deveria parar de comer tantas Chilli Fries e quem sabe marcar hora com um psiquiatra. –Kevin comentou, com um sorriso tímido.

Ben começou a rir baixinho, mas o riso se transformou em uma gargalhada alta. Kevin e Gwen se entreolharam se entender a reação dele, porém acabaram rindo junto e em pouco tempo ficaram mais animados.

As experiências que aconteceram foram guardadas no fundo da mente de cada um e nunca mais tocariam no assunto. Era desconcertante e gerava um sentimento estranho, que parecia tornar o ambiente mais denso e triste.

Deixaram o parque e rumaram para o , onde fizeram um banquete repleto de todas as guloseimas que a lanchonete podia oferecer. O sol se deitava no horizonte lentamente, pintando o céu com cores avermelhadas. Era ótimo estar na companhia deles novamente, saber que tudo estava em segurança e que não precisava mais temer o desconhecido.

-Acho que nunca comi tanto, minha barriga parece que vai explodir...-Ben comentou enquanto saiam da lanchonete.

-Já falei que você ainda vai passar mal, por causa dessa sua mania de comer até não poder mais. –Gwen advertiu, olhando para o primo.

-É por isso que não arranja uma namorada. Ninguém vai querer ficar com um cara que come que nem porco. –Kevin fazia barulhos de suíno enquanto falava.

-Você não está muito longe disso, Kev. Aquela coisa dos canudos no nariz é nojento...-a ruiva sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao lembrar da cena.

-Mas você achou engraçado e chorou de tanto rir! –ele rebateu o argumento, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. –Eu sei que se amarra nessas coisas, só não admite.

-Não me compare a você! –Gwen corou feito tomate. –Eu ri porque no momento foi legal, mas mesmo assim ainda é nojento.

-Sei...Vou fingir que acredito. –Kevin andou mais rápido e alcançou Ben, que estava mais à frente. –Então, o que quer fazer agora?

-Não sei...Fica difícil raciocinar quando se tem muita comida no estômago. –ele respondeu, arrastando o corpo. –Estou começando a ficar com sono...

-Te dou uma carona para casa. Tá afim de sair mais tarde? –o moreno convidou, com o coração palpitando.

-Claro, vai ser ótimo. –ele disse entre um bocejo e outro, os olhos semi cerrados. –Agora eu quero ter a soneca da tarde...

Kevin dirigia o carro lentamente, sem a habitual pressa. Gwen olhava para o céu, sentada no banco do carona. Enquanto que Ben dormia nos bancos traseiros, parecendo uma criança. Uma sensação de paz e tranqüilidade inundava seus corações.

Era como se tudo estivesse perfeito, sem problema algum. Sentiam-se tão leves que poderiam voar, ir de encontro à lua e as estrelas que surgiam no céu. Não poderiam estar melhores com eles mesmos e com o mundo.

-Ei, por que você parou o carro? –Ben reclamou, acordando após uma freada brusca.

-Puta que pariu! –Kevin praguejou com toda a força que conseguiu. –Isso não pode estar acontecendo...

-O que está acontecendo? –ele se levantou, ainda zonzo.

-Ele está aqui. –Gwen respondeu, demorando ao pronunciar as palavras.

Ben não acreditou no que viu. Todo o sono que sentia sumiu repentinamente, ao ver que Mike Morningstar estava parado no meio da rua. Dessa vez sua aparência era a mesma de quando se conheceram, perfeitamente saudável.

-De novo não...-Ben sussurrou incrédulo, ao ver que o inimigo de aproximava do carro, rodeado de energia brilhante.

-FIM?-

**Nota: obrigada por terem acompanhando a fic! *-* Não esqueçam das reviews...  
Eu escrevi uma continuação e se chama "Let You Go", espero que acompanhem! :D**


End file.
